My Experience with Some Deepweb Games (NSFW)
The following is what I wrote on a youtube comment chain a while back. This is taken from several posts, not re-formatted fully, only merged one for this post. If you see the writing losing steam or seemingly responding to somebody, that is why. Without further ado, this is my very real experience with the deepweb. DO NOT, under ANY circumstance, download any games or programs like mentioned here. The game described here can no longer be found, the websites gone. Even if they did, they might, and most likely will, contain many harmful viruses. Major NSFW that comes out of nowhere at all times, read at your own risk if you get squirmy about rape or breeding. Pasta I remember playing that one game back in the day where you were a girl in high school hiding from a batshit serial killer who wanted to eat your heart, but he would always rape you first. I deleted the game a long time ago, doubt the website or the game is even around anymore. now THAT was a scary game, not this ben shit. He would jump out of weird places and would get on top of you before you knew what was going on while saying some japanese gibberish. It was kind of like a rpg maker game, but it was from the perspective or a beat em up game. Gameplay was similar tho, with more emphasis on hiding, from what I remember. I didn't play the game for that long because it creeped me out. I could interact with objects or attack, but the attack seemed useless for obvious reasons. I remember there was this FF7 styled inventory screen, but it was all in japanese so I didn't know what was going on.The game had graphic rape scenes and everything. I am pretty sure one of the outcomes was being put in a basement and kept as a fuck toy, jozef fritzl style(there seemed to be two murderers, since the other one looked different. Again, I don't know japanese).It's gone. This was ancient, back around 10 years or so. I don't have any copies of it either. There is a game similar tho(no relation to anything I talked about): It's called garden of grotesque(http://morinoyakata.x.fc2.com/game-igyou.html). Major NSFW. It's like that game, except it has monsters and overall, a Resident evil feel to it, instead of the clock tower feel. The gameplay is similar, although I doubt it was made by the same person This was a long time ago. I have been to a lot of shady websites back then. There were a lot of "Games" that were strange and considered taboo back in the day, I guess still today to a extent(today it's mostly japanese porn tho). Most of those games were made by a single dude and were made in RPG maker or something similar, some actually looked like new games and had effort put into them. They were all obscure and were mostly titled under random numbers or the tags for the winzip folder( in this case it was "rape schoolgirl prison school murder fetish author name" or something like that. I don't have anything from those days, as my old hardrive is gone, and I wouldn't try to install them either if I had another copy. Like mutahar said, these games usually have viruses and malware, now imagine what a talented person who made all this sick shit could also put. You don't know half of it. Scary shit like this made me leave those sites and never download something I didn't recognize. My last computer got fucked up to the point all the icons had different names on desktop everytime, often in a different language, there would be this wmv video of a ...thing staring at me popping out every few seconds after I closed it, the background would either be porn or fcked up images involving clown, and to add insult to injury, all my info was stolen, including my debit card and old email. My computer system was renamed "clownboy" and my username was "touched a little boy". Creepy shit. Now that I brought up that memory, I remembered something else. I don't know if I blocked it out or because I didn't really want to think about it, but when my computer got infected, i remember something else. It scared the crap out of me, and I didn't know what to make of it. It was this strange video of a bug popping out. It was in all sorts of colors and it was just staring back. I have no idea what it was supposed to mean, but I could hear something from it. It almost sounded like another language or that sound that cicadas make. That wasn't all tho: When that was done, then it switched to this video of a pig getting shot in the head. I have no idea why anyone would show this, or record this for that matter, but the pig wasn't dead. It was very much alive, still squealing. It was on the ground and thrashing about at first, it's brain visible. After some time, it started dying out and moving less, but it never stopped squealing. I have no idea, again, if that is scientifically feasible or if this was a real video. It ended by the cameraman turning the camera to show himself. It was a man dressed as a clown. His facepaint was poorly made, like he applied it for the first time and he had the wrong instructions or no mirror. He just started laughing. The chirping sound from the bug was slowly replacing the laugh, and thru some sort of amazing video editing, the face was becoming more and more distorted every second. The person was turning into a bug, but the paint wasn't coming off. There is no video like that on the internet, even on the dark side of it, as far as I am concerned. Why anyone would make this and show this to others, I have no clue, nor do I want to know. There might be more: like I said, I might have just done something unconsciencely to forget this, but this is what I remember, and I feel like I need to start remembering to begin again. Anyways, that is what I could make out. There was other stuff, like a number station(?), or in other words, a man who would say numbers, and random symbols of popculture icons and brand logos, all photoshopped to either look more like that bug thing or to make it look like some symbols I didn't know the meanings of. Looked like egyptian hieroglyphs or something. All while some unsettling music came on, most likely from a video game. But I don't remember much about this, or enough to make a connection, other than a random voice saying numbers and those random, unconnected(?) logos. Could this be a sick joke from somebody with a lot of talent and WAY too much time on their hands, or something deeper? Let me know what you think. The more I think about this, the more I feel unsettled. I will admit that I have seen some shit, but I never seen shit like this, and I want to end this and find out if I was supposed to see something or not. Is anybody still here? I talked about the big one here that fucked up my computer, but if you think this was the only game with fucked up shit that came with it, think again. I started going thru a nostalgia lane, if you will. I got nothing from those days, again, as my hard drive is broken. But I remember some other...baggage that I downloaded along with these files. I will put what I remembered here so it won't be lost again. Even if nobody cares. One game was very short and to the point. It was a RPG maker game of a woman going out to town in the dark. It was filled with enemies that would rape you once you health reached zero. It had no goals or anything, just sandbox survival kind of thing. The fucked up thing? The game came with a video file. It was a rape video, the girl looked just like the protagonist from the game. I felt sickened and did not watch the rest, but I assume she was killed, because that is what happened in the game on gameover. Few gunshots tot he head and a throat slice. Funnily enough, I think the game was titled "emily". No comment. Another one I remembered was called "Short bus". Not much from what I remember, but it was in RPG maker, again, and was in japanese. Got stuck early on, but the game looked very polished, like a lot of work went into it. There were even voice overs. I remember the READ ME document being very long and in japanese. Wish I translated it. The reason I mention it is because it had a out of place NPC that would just scream when you talked to him. No message box, just a shout. That was fucking weird. I said that there were games with no name, just tags. Remember that? Well, this one was it, so I don't even know how to call it. This was a Doom clone look alike. It played like a real videogame this time around, but again, I didn't understand anything. The creepiness came from the end game, I think. It involved the bug things from that strange video I mentioned before. I wish I was fucking kidding. I didn't see the video when I played this, nor did this come to me until now, so bear with me: The game was a shooter. Very oldschool, played kinda like doom and duke nukem, but I doubt it was just a mod. You went from shooting gangsters in noir new york(had max payne 1 vibes, that is why I kept playing), to shooting soldiers in some pacific island, to a facility. When you died(the game got really hard at the end), there was this very low quality FMV clip that would play of some person getting gunned down, very violently. Then, depending on who the enemy that did it was, it would show the gangster beheading you, a soldier putting some bullets in your face while you are face down, to monsters eating you alive. It had real people, couldn't tell you if it was real footage or just actors. Believe me, real killing videos were NOT uncommon around these parts. It wouldn't surprise me if it was some real footage with a game built around it. Anyways, the game had this far cry/doom vibe towards the last two levels. I think you infilitrated the lab, and yo started killing armed monster demons(Before they would just lunge on you, here they had power armor and guns). Instead of grunts and screeches from the monsters before, these seemed intelligent. They talked in a similar language like the rest of the enemies, some even yelled phrases in english(from very broken engrish to perfect australian accent). That was not the weird part. The weird part started after you entered, what I called "The hell portal". You had to fight a large amount of enemies. The laboratory was full of ammo, weapons and armor, as well as medkits. It was still very difficult, in that old school way. After what seemed like forever, I beat them, and the portal opened. That was strange, every level ended with flipping a switch, doom style. The game was grounded in reality before, no portals or magic or anything. What the hell was that? I entered it. The level didn't end. I was teleported to, well, hell. I think. I was attacked by 6 hellish scorpions with the cicada faces(look thru my previous comment) and got mauled within seconds. I was fucking scared at this point. The score screen was fucked up and the music became just a scream of some people: I heard a woman, two men, I think some dogs, and a chainsaw. I wish I made this up. The background became hellish red with blood marks, more and more as the screams became louder. My guys face was replaced with a cicada face, and instead of being beat up(it had this doom guy thing where the more damaged I got, the more fucked the face would look. It was only visible in the score screen at the end), it was eating a man alive. I think that was my guy. Good fucking god, I think I will have that image for the rest of my life. After the screams ended, the game seemed frozen. The face was just staring at me, unblinking, and the music, sound, everything seemed off. The game finally ended. I was back at the desktop. However, the game icon was gone, and there was a new file that replaced the old game. It had the same fucking cicada face. The game file was much smaller, and the title was in plain english now. The game with the last level was called "The truth". It played much like the last level of doom: Fancy new place with lots of monsters, lots of weapons, and a big motherfucker to kill. The game took obvious inspirations from oldschool shooters all throught, it was actually pretty cool, aside from those two last levels. All the enemies were here: The gangsters, the soldiers, the infected scientists, the mutants, hell even the hobos you could kill just for the hell of it. The fucked up part? ALL of them had the cicada faces. They all were speaking in that same mumbo jumbo from the last post. They were much tougher too, even the fucking hobos which took like one bullet from a 9mm( I think it was a berreta). They were fast, and when damaged, they would grow scorpion like limbs and run even faster. The game was fucking unrelenting at this point, I could only get past this by spamming with the most powerful weapons(Laser sniper, Flame launcher that acted like a flamethrower and a napalm launcher at the same time, and a gauss minigun of some sorts) All around me were illuminatti references, like the eye of the providence scattered throught the level, and a big ass pyramid in the background just starring at me. The developer must have been taking the piss at me. I found a new enemy type here: A little girl. She was running away from me, and didn't seem like the enemy. The doors wouldn't progress until I killed her, I thought. I didn't have to wait long to hear the answer. The scorpion enemies were back, and they mauled the girl NPCs in seconds. The fucked up thing is, they didn't kill them, I think they injected something into them via a stinger, and they just...layed there. I assumed that this was just a weird death animation for them, and they were dead. I was wrong. I didn't pay too much attention to the animation, I was fighting for my life. The scorpions were mean motherfuckers, it seemed like they were JUST beatable so I could progress. I heard a lot tho, like I said, the sound quality was strangely top notch. I heard real cries of children. I saw out of the corner of my eye the cicada humanoid like looking things bursting out of their bodies. It sounded like real children, the cicadas sounded like real...Things. It was fucking creepy. I beat the scorpions eventually, but the door didn't open. I saw what was once a barefoot 8 yr old girl npc, now just a bug thing wrapped in human skin...In the same places their host died. They wouldn't move. They just made those fucking sounds. I was shocked, what they fuck was I supposed to do? How does a person react when they see something like this? I put the out of my misery. The door opened. I was greeted with a real life looking NPC. I can't put my hand on it, but I think it looked like somebody I saw in Real life, a celebrity. I don't pay attention to those. He had a suit on, and a strangely detailed face. He was young and had a mustache. Of course, as I go closer, he turned into a fucking cicada. Just the face this time. The darkness was illuminated, I was inside a pyramid. The cicada enemies were back, looking more fucked up than ever. They were some sort of mutant, demon hybrids of the previous fucked up looking enemies. I started fucking them up, but the game crashed soon after. Every time I tried starting it up, it just showed me some stock images of photoshopped people and company logos with cicada faces shopped in, weird languages and lots of conspiracy mumbo jumbo in english text. Sounds familiar? I deleted the game and wanted to forget all about the last two levels. Especially that part where the human subjects were gangraping the female subjects(this was not uncommon to see in those kinds of games. Rape and other fucked up shit came up like it wanted to be a cliche of some sorts, a meme if you will). I didn't think too much about this until now. I remember other details in those last few levels, like strange lullababies and many other fucked up noises in the last part of the "normal" game, but they were not connected to something bigger, and I was paying attention more to the action. Again, it was a fast paced shooter, you run and gun or die. Last game was a dating simulator...I think. It was, say it with me, in japanese. The title was strange tho, it was simply called "The truth of the mating demon". I assumed it was just a translation thing. Was I wrong. I didn't get far, but I found a glitch that let me access the debug menu. It was not a well put together game. It let me access scenes and see thru the whole dialog tree. The fucked up part? Not the gruesome rape scenes(some of which had the male protagonist get raped by various demons, other men and even a black woman with a real dick with a gun in her hand, the other had various females getting raped by the protagonist or other characters)., They were a sort of staple in those games. The weird part came from the last screens you could access. The demons and breeding monsters looked pretty standard, anime material, for the last ending scenes. The fucked up part was the second to last screen in the internal memory. I think you were never meant to see it, cause it was accessed after the 6 ending screens and had no text associated with it. Guess what it was? The fucking cicada. Now with hyper realistic background(and eyes), for the lack of a better term. It still had the fucking chirping noise, even tho sound was reserved for "game over" scenes or the rape scenes. I looked at the last screen in the memory. I fucking cried. No joke. It was the cicada pumping some young anime girl with it's babies, I think. The girl was young, out of place. Not real, still animated, tho the sound of her tormented moans were out of place. They were not sounding aroused or seemed taken from some stock porno movie. I couldn't put my finger on it, still can't. It just went on and on. The fucking popculture "Logos" and languages all checked out. The cicada was louder than ever. Good fucking god. It was just a repeated screen, like a GIF image. All the other screens seemed animated and had work put in them, so was this one, but in a whole another way. What do I think of this? I don't fucking know. But if anybody knows anything about these...bugs, or whatever the fuck, please contact me. I don't know if this was made by some community or some strange, sick fuck, I wouldnt' be surprised, coming from the community I was part of. But this seems connected. Please tell me that somebody else played it, I know it looks like I am just fucking crazy or making shit up. Please tell me what you think. wish I had some footage to show off or some old files. Like I said, my old HD got wiped, and most of these games had viruses of some some kind. Not a pleasant experience for sure. But yeah, this is a IRL creepypasta. No devil possessed, blood stained haunted cartridge. No evil sonic following you in a game that ends in .EXE, No fucking sonic plushies, just some very obscure games made by brilliant, yet very fucked up individuals. And the bug things illuminati breeding conspiracy. I swear, this scares me the most, I feel like this is some fucked up prank, but I missed the other games that put the whole story together, so now I don't know what is what. I mean, what if there WERE bug people that ruled the world? How the fuck would we know? Of course you wouldn't, and if you said that anywhere, people would think you are nuts. But if you put the reality in a game which only like 25 people will ever play, maybe a hundred tops, then this becomes much more believable. At least that is what the skeptic inside me says, cause I know I sound batty by telling people my story. NOTE: I know this is unpolished and has some spelling errors. My first language is not english. These are real events, and I want to stay anonymous due to legal reasons and safety reasons. If anybody wants to clean this story up, or add something to it that will make it seem more like a creepypasta, be my guest. Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:NSFW